wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Horror Stories
Yes, I am creating more fanfictions. Don't worry, this one will turn out better than the unfinishable train wrecks known as my previous ones. In honor of halloween, I give you Indus's attempts to celebrate this occasion. So, have fun and good night. Chapter One: It All Begins It was a dark night in the Pyrrhian forest. Crickets were chirping and night animals rustled, although their sounds died down when the three figures drew near. Leading the group was a wiry RainWing, his orange and red patterns standing out against the night. Behind him was a bulky NightWing, nearly invisible except for her orange eyes. At the end of the line trailed a SeaWing dragonet. "Ahh." said the RainWing. "It's like I've been saying, this is the perfect night." "What makes it perfect?" asked the NightWing. The Rainwing lifted his nose into the wind and sniffed. "It's the scent. Gives it a great air, doesn't it?" "Yeah, the air of trees and dry dirt." responded the SeaWing. "Oh, it's more than that. And it's more than a scent. It's a feeling. Something is going to happen. Mark my words, I'll be surprised if this doesn't wind up to be a night we'll always remember. Whether we want to or not..." the RainWing trailed off ominously. "Look, Indus, were're on to you. It's obvious you've dragged us out into the woods to try and scare us. But it won't work." Indus turned towards the NightWing, trying his best to look innocent. "What? I can't drag my two friends out on a camping trip without arousing suspicion? Whatever has Pyrrhia come to?" "Indus." the SeaWing spoke up. "We both know you. And your methods. And you seem to forget that I am an expert at tricks. It's going to take a lot to scare us." "Me? Try to scare you? I would never!" Indus protested. "Look, Brighteyes, Clione, you've both known me for years right? You should know that I would never DREAM of such dishonesty. Explorer's honor." He raised one claw in pledge. "You seem to forget." said Brighteyes. "That I'm your bodyguard. So it's my job to figure out what you're doing. Also, I remember the time you tried this same trick, except with me and Stonefish." "Stonefish!" Indus exclaimed. "Lovely fellow. Pity he couldn't come on this outing." Clione shrugged. "Well, you know my brother. He's in the middle of a great scroll right now." "I don't doubt it." Brighteyes responded dryly. The trio came to a clearing surrounded by a circle of redwoods. Indus clapped his claws together, taking charge. "Right then! Let's split up and search for fire wood." Clione raised an eyeridge. "Let me guess- we'll be telling ghost stories?" "Well yes." Indus admitted cheerfully. " I warn you two- I'm the thing monsters have nightmares about. And on an auspicious night, like tonight, our stories just may become more real than we expect." "I don't doubt it." Brighteyes repeated, walking off to the west to search for firewood. Clione nodded and headed off to the east. Indus looked around, and nodded in satisfaction before heading off himself. "Perfect..." he muttered to himself. Chapter Two: Round Robin The three dragons sat around the fire. Indus sat in the middle, with Clione on his right and Brighteyes on his left. The fire cast a flickering glow over the forest, distorting their shadows into eerie figures. Good atmosphere. Indus thought. Time to begin. He cleared his throat and clapped his front claws together. "Well then! It seem were're all nice and settled. So, it's time to begin..." "So, what'll it be this time?" Clione asked. "The tale of the dragon with the hook tail? Or perhaps the time you fought a horde of cryptids in the woods?" "Hey, that last one was real!" Indus protested. "Again Indus. What will it be?" Brighteyes said curtly. "Always right on point, aren't you? Well then, before we start the scary activities, I'd like to play a little game. A game that is known as... ROUND ROBIN!"Indus paused, apparently letting the horror sink in. Clione raised an eyeridge. "Round Robin? Isn't that the thing where one dragon starts a story, and then every dragon else fills in details?" "Precisely so! We'll go in turns: Brighteyes, me, Cli." Indus grinned at his rhyme, and then snapped back to business. "So, without further ado: LET US BEGIN!" There was a SkyWIng walking along. Suddenly, he saw a gemstone on the ground. He bent to pick it up when a skeleton burst out. He whacked the skeleton away. But it just kept coming! He stabbed it with a sword. But it had no effect. Si he turned and ran. But fell into an abyss. The abyss was full of GhostWings So he blasted them with fire. But they merged into a giant monster and laid waste to all civilization. His only option was to destroy it. But he didn't have the sword of Night Hawk. So he traveled the Night Hawk sword trail. When suddenly, he came across a hideous dragon with blood red eyes. So he stabbed it with his sword. But it had no effect. So he kicked the dragon in a river, where it was washed away. Finally, he came to the temple of the Night Hawk sword king. He went into a chamber. The walls were covered in decapitated dragon heads. So he went before the Night Hawk sword queen. But she had no face. He was scared, but he stood his ground. The queen subjected him to trials. She summoned gigantic bats and flying, exploding, watermelon. He tricked them into destroying each other. Suddenly, the queen sprouted tentacles and attacked him. She turned out to be in cahoots with the skeleton. Raising his mighty sword, he was forced to- "All right, that's enough!" Indus cried. "I can't keep track of this story, and I'm the one who started it!" Clione nodded. "I think the vortex was where it began to go downhill." Brighteyes raised an eyeridge. "But you were the one to add that." "I did nothing of the sort." Clione protested. "It was clearly Indus." "It doesn't matter anymore." Indus cut in. "Round Robin's done, so it's time for things to start getting creepy. Really creepy..." And as Clione and Brighteyes groaned over Indus's introduction choice, nobody noticed they were no longer alone. A pale figure stood just out of the fire light, red eyes gleaming with reflection. As they bickered, it growled softly and and circled around. Trivia *Clione mentioning Indus talking about himself fighting a horde of cryptids was a reference to the roleplay Creature's Turn Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)